The Other Half Of My Heart
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Ally Dawson was born with half of a necklace and the person who wears the other half is her perfect soul mate. She just has to find him first. But what happens when she falls for someone else along the way? Will she continue her search or will she give up?- AUSLLY!:) PLEASE READ:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! I'm really excited to write this one:) bear with me though cause I'm not exactly sure where or how I'm gonna go with this:) so yah I don't know if this is written well but i hope it is:) anyway on with the story I hope you like it:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR UGGS!**

ALLY'S POV:

I sluggishly roll out of bed. It's 8am. I grown and walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I brush my teeth and look myself over in the mirror. The half necklace hangs from around my neck. I rub the crooked edge with my hand. I've never known quit what it was. I mean I knew it was a half of a heart but I never knew why I had it… or why it would shock me every time I tried to take it off. I had asked my mom about it before but she always just shrugged it off and told me that she would tell me when I was 18. I am 18 now so I have hope that I will find out soon.

I open the shower door. The warm water sooths my skin. I try to take my mind off the necklace but lately it's been all I can think about. After all I am the curious type so you can imagine how much a mystery like this has been bugging me. I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself. I step out of the shower and throw on some cloths. I put on black sweat pants, a hot pink camisole and gray jacket over it **(please see the link on my profile)**. I walk downstairs and prepare myself a bowl of cereal. As I open the fridge I see a note on the door. I furrow my brow. My mom never leaves me notes in the morning. I take it off the fridge and read it.

_Dear Ally, _

_As you know you have a half of a necklace you have worn since birth. And I know you have been very curious about it for the last probably 13 years. I told you I would tell you when you were 18 and you are 18 now so here it goes. When you were born you wore a necklace with a half of a heart on it. There is someone out there wearing the same necklace with the other half. _

My eyes widen and I keep reading, now fully interested.

_The person who wears the other half is your perfect soul mate. I know this sounds ridiculous but just believe it. I have one as well. You've never seen it because I found my other half, your father. Once you put the two halves together they become one and disappear. So now you must set off and find your other half. I love you and wish you the very best. _

_Love, _

_Mom _

My eyes widen more. So…someone else has the other half? And I have to find them?! Is this thing insane?! I have to find one person in this entire world?! They could be in any state in any place?! Frustrated I slam the note down upside down on the counter. i see more writing out of the corner of my eye. I lean over and read it.

_I know you think it's insane but trust me it is worth while. please do this for me. and for yourself. _

I sigh and put my head in my hands. I don't know what to do. I'm 18 years old how am I supposed to just set off on this wild adventure alone? I sigh again and read the note over. My perfect soul mate. Those words keep ringing over and over in my head. I've always been a sucker for true love and romance. I find myself wondering what he's like. What he looks like. I swallow. The curiosity is getting the best of me. frustrated with myself I slip on my uggs and decide to head out for ice cream.

* * *

I sit at the little table licking my ice cream. The half necklace around my neck is mocking me. I slip it inside my shirt and look around the food court. All those happy couples hugging and kissing... holding hands. I want that_. 'you could have that'_ the annoying little voice in my head says.

"oh shut up!" I screech causing me to get a few looks. I wave them off and continue to eat my ice cream. I hear someone chuckle from behind me. I turn around and see a tall man who looks to be about my age looking at me. wow. He's really well built. I smile at the attractive blond.

"what" I ask chuckling lightly, curious as to why a stranger is giggling behind me. There goes that stinkin curiosity again. He just shrugs with a smile.

"oh just you screaming 'shut up' at yourself" he says with a smile, sitting down. My cheeks turn a bit red.

"oh...it was just-"

"that little voice inside your head? yah I know the feeling" he finishes for me. I smile at him and he smiles at me in a way that I can't quite explain…but I like it. A sudden silence hangs in the air.

"I'm Ally" I say after a while, breaking the silence. He smiles at me again.

"I'm Austin" he says licking his ice cream cone. I smile.

"so...what brings you to the food court" he asks kind of awkwardly. I give him a half amused, half confused look and hold up my ice cream cone in a 'duh' fashion. he laughs a t himself.

"well yah I guess that was obvious" he says with a slight chuckle. I smile.

We chat for a while, just making random small talk. mostly just about little things like favorite colors and movies. We laugh a lot and share some stories from our past as well. He's a funny guy…and I can't ignore the fact of how comfortable I am around him. I can see us being good friends. We already seem to be bonding very quickly. In fact I would feel comfortable with saying he is my friend. Just then an idea hit me. What if I didn't go alone?

**A/N: yay! I hope you liked it:) I am honestly not sure how it came out. please review:) also please don't hesitate to review or PM me any ideas you have:) I would LOVE to hear them:) and it mught make updates faster you never know:) so yah I think that covers it:) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: omg hey!:) thank you guys so much for tyour AWESOME reviews!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D they made my day like you have no idea:) i am so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far:) i hope you enjoy this chapter as well:) i dropped a lot of hints and other ironic-ish stuff that is really awesome if you pick up on it:) so pay close attention and enjoy:) please review! **

**Guest: ahh! thank you so much:) and hmmmm i wonder... ;) i guess you'll just have to wait and find out:) thanks again for the awesomeness review! you're awesome! **

**Anastatia: thank you so much!:) i hope you keep reading and thank you so so much for reviewing:):):):) i love your name by the way:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! STOP MAKING ME SAY IT! **

"hey" I say interrupting his story about…well I don't really know I was deep in thought. And also it seemed like it just kept going on and on and on...you know what i mean. He looks up.

"yah" he says, his sparkly eyes meeting mine.

"would you… maybe want to come with me to find someone" I ask, hopeful he'll say yes. He smiles at me.

"yah sure…who are you trying to find" he asks curiously.

"uh…I don't really know" I answer honestly. He furrows his brow.

"what?" he asks, now looking at me like I'm mental.

"well…"I start, trailing off, uncertain of where exactly I'm going with this sentence. I star silent after that as I meet his gaze. His eyes beg me to continue. I sigh.

"look I don't know who it yet but once I find them I will. So are you in" I say kind of mater-of-fact-ly . As he thinks it over it's almost as if I can see the wheels turning in his head.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I take a second and start mentally listing all the pros and cons of saying yes. I don't know exactly how long this search or whatever is gonna be so I don't really know what exactly I'm committing to. When she asked me that I was kind of taken back. I mean as much as it feels like we've known each other for years, I did only meet her about three hours ago. She eyes me closely as I think. Her soft do eyes making me feel a sudden warmness I've never felt before.

"please" she says small-ly, her voice sounding kind of desperate. I sigh and nod.

"ok" I say. A wide smile spreads across her face as she claps her hands together cutely. I smile at her adorableness.

"yay!" she squeals running behind my chair and wrapping her arms around my neck from behind.

"thank you" she says. I smile at her and place my hand over her forearm. I feel so many sparks it's unbelievable. After a bit she releases.

"so where are we going again" I ask her with pleading eyes. She just shrugs.

"I don't know… I guess we'll find out" she says with a smile. We talk for a little longer and she writes down her phone number and address. She leaves shortly after leaving me alone at the table. As I stare at the paper there is only one thought running through my head. '_what did I just get myself into' _ I'm hoping it's not anything that I'm gonna regret. I shake my head. ok I have to stop worrying so much. I mean maybe I should just have an attitude like Ally. Whatever happens happens. Hopefully it will be for the best.

* * *

I walk through the door of my apartment. I flick the lights on. Light illuminates the room. I sigh. It's so empty feeling in here… So cold. No warmth of love. I sigh as I walk over to the kitchen. I stare at the white paper on the counter. I can't believe I've waited 18 years for this. I sigh again in more of a frustrated tone and open the fridge. Shortly after I make dinner I go to bed. I said I'd meet Ally tomorrow so we can start whatever it is we're going to do to find this unknown person. What's up with that anyway? I mean for a moment I thought it could be the same as my situation. The more I thought about it though, the more I started doubting it. I roll over on my side and burry my face in my pillow. As I close my eyes visions of Ally dance around in my head. Her perfect auburn tips bouncing on her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes that could put any man in a trance. Not to mention her perky personality that immediately brightened my day. I wonder how long this 'trip' is going to be. I wonder if I've been friendzoned. Oh Lord don't tell me I've been friendzoned. Eventually my disjointed thoughts are put to rest and I fall into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

When I get home I change into my pajamas. Thoughts of the guy I met in the food court, Austin, run ramped in my head. He was so…. different. Different than any guy I've met before. I felt something different around him. Not to mention his mesmerizing eyes and movie star smile. I smile dreamily at my thoughts and climb into bed. I can't wait till tomorrow. I try to sleep but the attempt is pointless. I feel like such a love struck, excited weirdo right now. I jitter under the covers and with a huge smile on my face close my eyes. eventually I do fall asleep and dream of what tomorrow and how ever many days after that will bring.

**A/N:** **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!:) i don't know i'm in a weird mood:) thank you again my Auslly lovely's!:) thank you for reading and please review!:)oh and i only proof read half of it cause i got lazy so i hope it was good for you guys:) ok thank you all! bye now! don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i can't even begin to tell you how thankful i am for all your support:) your reviews always make me so happy and inspire me to write more:) so thank you so so much you guys:) i was short on inspiration for this and i'm like 'really self? only on chapter 3 and already you're loosing inspiration' so yah then my friend helped me get it back:) yay!:) ok so this is chapter 3. I hope you like it:) please review!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MUSIC AND LYRICS!**

ALLY'S POV:

I hear birds chirping. I slowly open my eyes. The light of the early morning pours through my window. i rub my eyes and bring myself out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. The half necklace swings from around my neck. I hold it in my hand. Today's the day I start looking for my match. I smile at myself and walk back into my room. I put on the same comfortable cloths as I did yesterday and brush my hair. For the first time in a while I actually feel pretty. I smile at my reflection and head downstairs. I grab the pancake mix off the top shelf and make myself breakfast. Austin should be here soon and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. For some reason he makes me happy and yesterday when I was with him my insides felt all warm. once the pancakes finish cooking I sit at the table and eat. I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. I smile when I see Austin's smiling face.

"hey" I say inviting him in.

"hey" he says. He looks around.

"nice house" he says now looking at me.

"thanks" I say. "it was my parents"

"oh…did they pass" he asks carefully.

"my dad passed a few years ago and my mom lives in her own apartment now" I say.

"oh. well I'm sorry about your dad" he says sympathetically. I shake off the chill that runs through my veins.

"i-it's fine" I say. There are a few beats of silence and then I break it.

"do you want some breakfast" I say changing the subject.

"no thanks I already ate" he says I nod and sit back down at the table and continue eating my pancakes. His eyes widen.

"wait…are those pancakes" he says eyeing the plate like a squirrel when it sees an acorn.

"uh yah" I say a little confused.

"could I have some" he says licking his lips.

"I thought you already ate" I say bringing my plate to the sink. He follows me.

"there is ALWAYS room for pancakes Ally" he says placing his hand on my shoulder and staring hard into my eyes. I smile trying to ignore the rush of sparks I feel. I like the way he says my name. I put my hands up in surrender.

"ok then help yourself" I say with a slight chuckle. He smiles wide and devours the remaining two in less the five minutes.

* * *

"ok, so how are we getting to all these places…I don't exactly have a lot of spare cash" he says. I shrug.

"I guess we could walk" I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"you sure" he asks.

"yah…I mean if we bring lots of food and water it'll work" I say smiling. I know it's kind of crazy to walk around the country but I've always been one for adventure so this kind of thing appeals to me. And I know what you're probably thinking…if it's your thing then why were you so mad about it before. Well i'm not exactly a morning person and when i wake up early anyway...well let's just say you don't want to be having any social interaction with me. Now that i thought abut it, it actually sounds pretty fun.

"alright if you're sure" he says. I nod with a smile and I see a smile form on his lips too.

" alright well...let's go"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"so Ally…what's your favorite animal" I ask her as we walk.

"hmmm" she says cocking her head to the side. I smile at her. She's so cute when she does that.

"my favorite animal would probably be a giraffe" I smile.

"what about you" she asks.

"penguins" I answer back almost immediately. She smiles.

"what about penguins do you like"

"I love the cute little way they waddle like" I start imitating the waddle. She giggles cutely. I smile lovingly at her.

"what about you? Why giraffes" I ask her after the laughter dies down. She shrugs.

"I don't know I just like them" she says with a smile. I nod. "there so tall...like you" she says cutely messing up my hair with her hand. I smile warmly at her as she gleams at me. we gaze into each other's eyes for a while.

"ok how about your favorite…movie" I decide on.

"music and lyrics" she says and I smile.

"me too" I say kindly and we share another warm smile.

* * *

"can you pass me a water" I ask after a while. She nods and pulls a water bottle out of the backpack.

"thanks" I say taking a sip. I hand it back to her and she puts it away in the bag. We brought lots of water, some foods that doesn't go bad, and some money. I think we have about 50 dollars put together. we figured that would cover any necessities we might need along the way. Throughout the day we walked a long way. The first place we decided would be Tampa, and I think we have gotten about a third of the way there. Okay maybe less but it feels like a lot.

"wanna just crash here" I say noticing it's almost completely dark. She nods, yawning.

"yah that works" she says, putting down the backpack under a nearby bench. She lays down on the bench, using her hands as a pillow.

"night Austin" she says, closing her eyes.

"night" I say and start to walk over to the bench next to her's. I stop in my tracks and look back at the petite brunette. I sigh, walking back over and laying on the ground in front of her. I feel a sudden need to protect her. You never know what kind of psycho person would be out on the streets at this hour, and someone as small as her is an easy victim. I won't have her hurt. If anyone comes near her, they'll have to get through me. I stay alert as long as I can, watching as the street lights dim. Eventually my eyes shut and I fall asleep, dreaming of what my life will bring.

**A/N: :) there you are:) i hope you liked it!:) and omg i can't wait for the new A&A on sunday:D i watched the sneak peek on you tube and omg! someone actually said Ally Moon!:D ah! :) that better happen one day:) jdkakjlajlakjlakwjdlawj! on another note i am totally pissed at Disney. don't get me wrong Disney is awesome but i don't get why they show kissing on some shows but not on others? _*cough cough A&A cough cough*_ i mean i watched the GI Jessie and they showed those two old people literally making out! what up with that! they show the oldies kiss all the time but when we want to see auslly kiss they block it with their stinking heads! i mean still got a feels attack from it but think of how much more amazing it would have been if it was't blocked. uhhhhgggg! sorry for making you read all of that. sometimes i just need to vent you know. Anyway long story short i'm freaking out cause that girl called her Ally Moon, i'm hoping and praying they show us a good auslly kiss soon, and PLEASE REVIEW:) ok bye now:) please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! i am so sorry for the long wait!:( between school, homework and everything else there was like NO time for me to write:( i tried to write in the boring classes but i forgot to mention...I HAD INSANE WRITERS BLOCK. so yah i got this sudden burst of inspiration last night at like 1 in the morning so i wrote this chapter for you guys:) it's the longest so far by a lot:) there's a little twist in here that i know you probably weren't expecting:) so yah i hope you like it:) and PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP RUBBING IT IN!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I feel warmth beating against my eyelids. I slowly roll over and open my eyes. Immediately I am met with the soft, brown, doe eyes that belong to a sweet, beautiful girl named Ally.

"Morning" I say with a loving smile, my eyes in a trance. She smiles back at me.

"morning" she says sweetly.

"sleep well?" I ask propping my head up on my hand.

"yah…well as well as you can on a hard bench" she answers with s slight giggle. I laugh.

"hey I slept on the ground" I complain playfully. She rolls her eyes and sits up.

"well yah but that was your choice…there is a perfectly good bench right over there" she says gesturing to the bench next to the one she had claimed.

"yah but…It's over there and... I wanted to protect you…" I say quietly, avoiding direct eye contact. She blushes a little and looks down.

"oh" she says quietly with a small smile, the pinkness creeping up her cheeks. A few beats of awkward silence pass until I finally speak up.

"Are you hungry" I ask trying to change the subject. She nods.

"yah a little…what'd we bring" she says leaning down to shift through the backpack. I look down the road a bit and notice there's a small breakfast café only about what looks to be a few blocks away.

"hey Als" I say and she looks up at me, smiling at the nickname.

"yah" she says sweetly. I point to the small building.

"how about we just eat there" I say. She shrugs.

"sure" she says smiling. I smile and stand up.

"you comin" I ask putting out my hand for her to take.

"hold your horses I'm comin" she says with a smile. I chuckle and take her hand in mine, coaxing her to move quicker. We walk in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying the quiet of the morning. It's about halfway there that I notice our fingers are still intertwined. My eyes widen a bit as I look at the petite brunette walking beside me. She looks so peaceful in the crisp morning air. I smile, she hasn't separated our hands yet. The feeling I get from her small hand locked in mine is the best combination of love, warmth, sparks, and happiness that I have ever felt in my life.

* * *

We walk into the cozy café still hand in hand. Sparks fly up and down my arm and I never want to let her hand out of my grasp. All of a sudden she looks up at me then back at our hands and blushes. I give a small smile as she hesitantly releases my hand.

"how many" the girl at the front desk perkily asks as she walks up behind the counter.

"table for two please" Ally responds sweetly. I smile at her lovingly. How could one girl truly make me feel so happy inside?

"ok then right this way" she says leading us through the small restaurant. We follow her and take a seat at the table. She gives us our menus and then makes her way back to greet the next group. I flash a quick smile at Ally and open up the booklet. After a few minutes a blonde women that looks to be in her 30s walks up to our table.

ALLY'S POV:

"alright what can I get you two love birds" she says. I practically jump out of my skin.

"what no no we're not…we're not together" I am quick to say.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"what no no we're not…we're not together" she is very quick to say. I'm a little hurt by that. I mean I know we're just friends but she was very clear that we were not together. I put on a fake smile and nod at the waitress.

"oh I'm sorry then um…well what can I get you" she says awkwardly. I don't blame her really. when she suggested that we were together it felt so right to me…so…meant to be.

"well I'll have the classic buttermilk pancakes" I say with a wide smile, practically tasting the deliciousness as the words roll off my tongue. ally chuckles a bit.

"and I'll have the French toast" she says, handing the girl her menu.

"ok that should be out in a bit" she says giving away one last friendly smile before walking off.

* * *

-about 10 minutes later-

I look in the back. Our food still hasn't come yet. I sigh. We are both starting to get pretty hungry.

"hey wanna see something cool" I say with a smirk. Ally chuckles at my cockiness and smiles.

"sure" she says leaning a little closer forward.

"alright ready" she nods. I take the ring off the napkin and put it in my hands. She eyes me closely as I do so. Then in one swift motion I make it reappear on the top of my thumb.**(1)** She gapes and smiles big.

"woah that was awesome do it again" she begs like a child. I smile at her cuteness.

"ok ok" say chuckling lovingly**.** I repeat the trick. She claps her hands together adorably.

"yay!" she coos.

"again" I smile at her and she fascinatingly watches me as I start to perform it again.

ALLY'S POV:

I watch him grab the thimble like thing again when out of the corner of my eye I see a very familiar figure. I let out a small gasp as i recognize the person. My heart drops.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I look up and see a frantic look on Ally's face.

"oh my God" she breaths worriedly. I furrow my brow at her as she stares at the doorway in fear.

"you ok?" I ask her. She looks down and puts her hand up blocking her face.

"what yah-yah I just…I just need to step out for a bit I uh…I'll-I'll be right back" she says in a fluster, getting up. She blocks her face as she runs to the bathrooms. I watch as she runs off. I am so confused.

ALLY'S POV:

I shut the door of the bathroom. I press my back against the door as I breath in and out, trying to steady my panicked breaths.

AUSTIN'S POV:

It's been about 10 minutes now and I'm starting to get worried. Our food has gotten here and her's is getting cold. I get up and walk towards the restroom. I look around. No sign of her. I start to walk away when I hear a cry from behind the door.

"Ally?" I ask softly. I hear a sniffle.

"yah" she says shakily.

"Ally open the door" I say. Silence.

"Ally please" I beg sounding a bit desperate. Still nothing. I jiggle the knob and see it is unlocked. Relieved, I slowly push open the door. I peak my head in and my eyes widen at what I see. Ally is curled in a ball in the corner, her eyes red and puffy and her lip quivering. She looks terrified.

"Ally" I breathe in a mixture of confusion, worry, and sympathy. I run over to where she is and sit down beside her, pulling her small, fragile body in my arms. She cuddles up into my embrace and cries softly into my chest. I hold her tightly against me not daring to let her go.

"Ally...what's going on" I ask her after a while. she looks up at me with her big teary brown eyes.

"i-i-i-i-i-i-I" she stutters uncontrollably.

"Ally" I say stopping her stutter, staring longingly into her eyes. She takes a few shaky breaths.

"I- I saw him" she croaks, shier terror showing in her voice.

"who" I ask almost in a whisper, never breaking our eyes apart. Her breaths become quicker and shakier and she looks as if she's about to have a panic attack, or maybe even at the start of one.

"hey...hey" I say in a low, soothing voice as I pet her hair and bring her head to my chest. she snuggles into me and lets herself be engulfed in my arms. I hold her tighter than before, as if if I let go she would crumble. I run my fingers through her hair slowly, her breathing slowing down to a normal rate as I continue. I just continue to hold her until she is ready to speak. She looks up at me, her eyes wet with tears. We stare into each other's eyes for what feels like years.

"ally" I finally say softly after a long time. She takes a deep breath.

"I saw my old boyfriend" she says barely audible for me to hear. A long pause goes by and she starts to speak again.

"he-he used to..hit me" she whimpers. My heart drops. My feelings are mixed with hurt and anger. How dare anyone do that to Ally.

"what" I say, shocked in a hushed whisper. She breathes shakily and lifts up her tank top, revealing a large read marks on her back. My mouth drops a little and I am completely speechless. I look at her, fear in my eyes. she looks up at me and our eyes lock. She looks so broken. I've never seen her like this…and I never want to.

"oh Ally" I breath in shock and sympathy. She puts her shirt back down and falls limply back into my arms. I hold her close as she snuggles into my torso.

"I ran away from him a few years ago…I never thought I would see him again…every time I even said his name I got chills up my spine…I thought I had forgotten him entirely but..seeing him again…I just feel so weak and worthless" she whimpers, now crying harder. My heart breaks for her.

"you're not worthless Ally…you're the most beautiful, kind, wonderful girl I know" I say genuinely, planting a kiss on her shoulder blade. She stops crying within another few minutes but I know she is still terrified. I still hold her tightly and she still remains snuggled into me.

"you ready" I ask softly and carefully. She looks up at me, fear clearly shown in her eyes.

"come on" I say quietly, getting up. I help her up and she looks at me with scared eyes.

"he won't hurt you" I say calmly. She stares at me uncertainly.

"hey…I'm right here…I'll protect you" I say grabbing her hand. She nods and takes a deep breath. I smile at her and we walk out. I see her look over to is table. She lets out a small whimper and hides behind me. I give her hand a squeeze and continue our way out of the café. I drop off the check and with that we leave.

"you ok" I ask once we are out. She slowly nods but i can tel she is still a little shaken up.

"I think so….thanks…I'm..Ii'm sorry I just…seeing him was just…"

"hey…it's ok" I say in a soft, soothing voice. I lean closer and kiss the side of her head. Why did I just do that! I mean **I** know why I did that…but she may think it was too soon or just plain weird. She gives me a small, thankful smile and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head to my chest. Warmness surrounds me and I wrap mine around her, making her almost disappear into my arms.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Ally. promise" I say quietly. She smiles against me and releases from my arms. We share a loving smile and I start to separate our hands but she squeezes it tighter and looks me in the eyes. I smile a little at her and it's as if we are having a silent conversation with each other. We continue on with our long walk to Tampa. Normally I would complain but I wouldn't want to be walking around the world with anyone else.

* * *

-that night-

She curls up on the park bench. By the time it had reached night we were both exhausted.

"night" she says with a yawn, falling almost instantly asleep.

"night" I say very quietly so not to wake her. I sit cross legged on the ground in front of her, just admiring her features. i look at her face and notice a small, faded scar on her cheek. my heart breaks again. I pet her hair slowly as she breaths in and out. It's like my eyes are put in a trance by her natural glow. Everything about her makes me so happy. I'd be a fool to deny the fact anymore. I like her. I really like her. I feel like I'm 17 again and crushing on Jamey Smith, but this time it's different. She's different. I sigh and smile at the sleeping Ally and I slowly drift off to sleep, dreaming of her and all her beauty.

**A/N: :) soooooooo! what did you guys think:) personally i like this chapter a lot:) so much auslly:) tell me what you think! oh yah and her boy friend was Dallas just so you know. anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:) that would make me really happy:) **

**1) i got it from Enchanted:) i thought it was so cute when Robert was doing this and Gisel was so impressed:) **

**ok so until next time bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...again. I'm sorry but i got inspiration to write this chapter in school so i wrote most of it in my notebook i keep handy for times like that but then i had to type it on my computer. and then i lodt inspitation and now i just got it back at like 11 o'clock at night. so yah thank you for sticking with it and coming back to read more:) it means a lot! so yah i hope you like it:) please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MCDONALDS! **

AUSTIN'S POV:

When I wake up in the morning , my head is resting lightly on top of Ally's. I smile as I look down at her peaceful face. Ever since the incident yesterday I've been aware of her other side. On one side she's the happy, fearless, stubborn Ally…and on the other is her more vulnerable, in need of comfort side. No matter which side she was at the time, I would always want to be with her. i wonder if she'd ever want to be with me? I sigh. Slowly, I stand up, making sure not to make too much noise. Uhg. My legs are so tired. There's got to be a bus around here or something cause let me tell you…if I have to walk any damn longer I'm gonna lose it. A few minutes later Ally starts to stir. I look in her direction as she stretches her arms. She yawns and catches my gaze.

"morning" she says with a sweet smile. I smile back.

"Morning" I say. What she doesn't know is that while she was sleeping I spotted a bus station, and we are going to take it…cause I am not walking to Tampa from here no matter how amazing she is. My legs hurt.

"well we better get going" she says getting up. I grab her arm and pull her with me.

"where are we going" she asks curiously with a small chuckle. I smirk.

"somewhere that is a mystery" she gives me a puzzled look so I chuckle.

"come on" I say pulling her with me and we go.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes at" she giggles cutely, trying to pry my hands off of her eyes.

"nope" I say dragging out the 'o'.

"come on you know I hate surprises" She pleads.

"Actually I didn't but we're almost there anyway" I say with a smile, walking us forward.

"ok…. Open your eyes" I say releasing my hands, smiling. She turns to look at me.

"Why are we at a bus station?" she asks, looking at me quizzically.

"Ally…you may be amazing but I'm not walking to another city today" I say looking down into her big brown eyes. She blushes a bit at my compliment. At the same time she rolls her eyes.

"Lazy butt" she mumbles under her breath, but I can still hear her.

"come on bus is leavin" I say. Haha I've never said that literally before.

"no. come on it's fun walking" She pleads, smiling at me. I try not to melt from that smile.

"Allllyyyyy" I wine like a five year old.

"Austinnnnn" she says mocking my tone. I just glare at her. (not in the evil way though more in the damn-your-so-so-cute-when-you're-mad-but-i'm-not-b acking-down way)

She glares back and we stay like that for about thirty seconds.

"you guys comin or not?" the bus driver asks. I smirk.

"Yes we are" I say. She gives me a look but my plan is already being put into action.

"what no we're no- hey!" she squeals as I pick her up and carry her onto the bus. Eventually she stops struggling and flashes me a look of defeat. I walk with Ally to an open seat. I put her down and she scoots in. I smile cockily and slide in close next to her.

"what" I say noticing she's looking at me. She sighs.

"it does feel kinda nice to sit" she mumbles. I smirk and poke her side.

"see…told yah" I say cutely like a little boy. She tries to hide the smile tugging at her lips but I can still see it. She playfully rolls her eyes and looks away from me. She's so cute when she's mad.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I wake up to find my head is resting comfortably in Austin's lap. He strokes me hair softly.

"someone was tired" he says with a smile. I playfully roll my eyes and sit back.

"ok ok you were right happy now?" He puts on a cocky smile and nods a bit.

"yah…yah I am" I roll my eyes again and swat his shoulder lightly. He just laughs.

* * *

The bus comes to a stop and some of the passengers unload. I look at Austin.

"Wanna get out here" I ask. He gives me his puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"oh fine we'll go the rest of the way in this tin can of doom"

"of doom?" He says raising an eyebrow. I look at him strait in the eyes.

"yes" is all I say yet even I can't hold back a laugh. He chuckles and puts his arm around me.

"don't worry I'll protect you" he says winking at me. I roll my eyes yet again.

"are your eyes on some kind of default where every time I say something they just go around and around" he mocks playfully. I purse my lips.

"maybe" I say. He laughs.

* * *

"I'm bored" he says after a long silence.

"ok…what do you wanna do?" I ask. He thinks for a moment then smirks.

"we should tell an embarrassing story from when we were little"

AUSTIN'S POV:

She laughs.

"ok sure… you go first"

"ok…" I think for a moment. I've had many an embarrassing experience.

"ok…so…when I was like five I got a bit…'creative' with my clothing" She looks at me, curiously awaiting more. "

"and I uh…I sorta decided to put on a tutu" she covers her mouth and chuckles.

"yah…not as funny when you show up to kindergarten in your sister's pink tutu" I say and she laughs even more.

"ok your turn" I say tapping her leg.

"ok uh…." She laughs.

"I don't know I can't top the tutu" she says laughing. I go a little red.

"yah I was a strange child" She laughs again. Man, her laugh is so magical. It makes me feel sparks just listening to it. I smile at the fact I had been making her laugh. Score!it's silent for a while. i look at her beautiful face as the words are choking up my throat.

"Ally..." I say.

"yah" she says looking at me with her glistening eyes.

"I…" I trail off panicking in the sight of her dark brown eyes. "never mind" She looks curious but lets it go.

"so uh…what are we planning to do once we get to Tampa" I ask changing the subject.

"um…well I don't know we're gonna uh….look around and if I see him….our mission is done…if I don't….then we move on to another place" she brainstorms aloud with a smile. I nod. I still don't know who this 'he' is or why we were trying to find him... but I have my suspicions.

"ok then" I say and she smiles.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was spent with random games and small talk. Finally it stops in the city of Tampa. Ally is the first one out the door. I laugh as I follow.

"Ah fresh air…sweet sweet fresh air" she says twirling around, once we are outdoors. I chuckle at her cuteness. She turns around and smiles at me.

"what?" she asks.

"your just so cute" I say through chuckles. She blushes madly causing me to feel butterflies.

"so where to" I ask. She looks around.

"There's a McDonalds over there" she says in more of a question than a statement, pointing towards the golden arches. I nod my head in agreement.

"sure"

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

As we walk through the door of the store I look around. Every guy that I see I take note of and make sure to look a little closer at them. I look over to the counter, a guy of medium height with dark brown hair is wiping it down. I look closer and a shiny piece of silver hanging from his neck catches my eye. Suddenly I am very ready to order.

"come on" I say to Austin, grabbing hold of his arm and bringing him with me. The guy at the counter looks up.

"hi, what can I get you guys" he asks with a smile.

"I'll have the big mack" Austin says. Anxiousness starts to take over me. I try to control it so I don't full on pounce the guy, but even still it's powerful.

"ok..and what would you like" he asks me, meeting my eyes. Keep it cool Ally.

"um I'll have just a regular burger and fries" I say kindly. He nods and types it in the machine.

"that's a nice necklace you have" I say suddenly. He looks down at it and holds it up in his hands.

"oh thanks" I smile. Damn. Wrong shape. I notice Austin looking at me. The wheels in his head seem to be turning. Eventually he looks away.

"Alright that'll be right out" he says. I nod as Austin puts his hand on my back, almost in a protective manor, and leads us to an open table.

"you've been looking at me funny for a while…is everything ok" I ask once we are seated. It looks as if that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"what yah…yah everything's fine" he says. I don't fully believe him but I decide to let it go. A bit later they call our order.

"I'll get it" he says getting up and walking over to the counter. I watch him leave then my eye is caught by a boy at the table across from ours. I peer over the shoulder of his friend sitting across from him. Nope. I sigh. This is going to be a long search. At least i get to spend it with Austin. A few seconds later he comes back with the burgers.

"there you go" he says with a smile.

"thank you thank you" he smiles again.

"so what's the deal with you and necklaces" he asks, eyeing my curiously.

"what do you mean" I ask playing it off.

"you know what I mean" he says flashing me a flirty look. I think for a moment, contemplating weather to tell him the truth or not.

"it's nothing" I say.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I knew it wasn't nothing. In fact I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what it was…but I don't say anything.

"alright then" I say taking a bite out of my burger.

We talk for a while longer then head out to find a motel to stay in.

* * *

ALLYS POV

As we walk into the small motel I take a good look at the man at the counter. No necklace. All in all it was better that way. He was at least in his sixties.

"hey folks you need a room?" the older man asks us. We nod and he smiles kindly.

"right this way" he says taking a key out of the drawer and leading us to a small room.

"thank you" we both say in unison. The man smiles as he leaves and we walk into the room. In it contains little. Just a small rugged room with a bed. Wait. There was only one bed. I look at Austin awkwardly and I can tell he is thinking the same as me.

"it's fine...we can just share it" he says reading my mind. I put the backpack down by the side of the bed, take off my shoes and climb in. He follows my actions and climbs in next to me(keeping a good amount of space between us though)

"goodnight" I say.

"night" he says. The room is silent for a while. Only the sounds of ruffling sheets from his fidgeting were heard. Finally he gets comfortable and there are a few moments of silence again. i breath out as I look out at the stars. memories of my childhood come floating back.

_[flashback to when she was six]_

_"Dad! look" I exclaim excitedly pointing up to the sky. _

_"what is it sweetheart" my smiling Dad says walking over to me. _

_"I found the big dipper!" he smiles at me lovingly in that was he always did. _

_"good job sweetie" I smile widely, proud that i had impressed my papa. _

_-end of flashback- _

The rest of that night had been spent with my Dad telling me stories of the stars and what the constellation's were. i loved him so much...and we were so close...until that one dreadful summer took him away.

"Austin" I say quietly. I feel his eyes on me.

"yah" he says.

"I miss him." is all I say. He rolls over on his side and looks at me.

"who" he asks.

"my dad" I say holding back tears. It is silent again and I hear him swallow.

"I'm sorry Ally" he says. I turn my head so I can look at him.

"we were really close" Is all I say as I swallow back the lump forming in my throat. He nods in solitude.

"we used to go on father daughter camping trips and lay outside all night looking at the stars" I say. He gets a little closer to me.

"mhmm" he says solemnly beginning to rub my arm soothingly.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"mhmm" I say solemnly beginning to rub her arm soothingly. She turns on her side, relaxing into the sheets. Her eyes mimic those of a sad puppy's.

"then he got cancer and he died two weeks after he was diagnosed" she says shakily. I'm not sure exactly what to do next but I do what my instincts were telling me to and put my arm around her and pulling her close to me. She rests her head on my chest and I can feel her crying just a little.

"sorry" she says. "I'm such a baby"

"no you're not Als" I say quietly, using the nickname I had given her before.

"I shouldn't be crying right now I'm almost 20…he died like four years ago why does it still hurt!" She cries.

"Ally it's ok to cry…" I say soothingly as she cuddles up to me even more. "it's ok" I whisper softly. I hold close for a while longer until I don't hear her crying anymore. I look down at her and see that she is asleep. I watch her as she sleeps for a while. Her back moving up and down in steady passes. She looks so peaceful. I smile a little at her and lay back again. I don't want to wake her so I don't move. I close my eyes and fall peacefully asleep with Ally resting in my arms. It feels so….right.

**A/N: so there it was! i hope you liked it:) i added a lot of little auslly moments scattered throughout this:) so did you like it? yes? no? PLEASE REVIEW!:) **

**oh yah and did anyone see the season finalle last night?! omg jsegdjgfabfakgfbkjarjkfbajkrhfz i was freaking out so bad:) duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddddddddddeeeeeeeee he should have said he loved her or whatever he waas going to say! uuuhhhhhhhhggggg! but yah two auslly hugs! can i get a what what! omg i died in so many ways during that thing:) so excited for season 3:) LONG LIVE AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

**oh yah! so at this point you are probably thinking 'oh why wont she just shut up already' but yah i'm a talker so sorry:) if you havn't already... '_when the good girl's stuck with the bad boy'_ by _Austin and Ally go One Direction_' is a really good fanfic:) one of my faves! so yah:) you should go check it out! also the '_not your typical teacher_' trilogy is amazing as well:) **

**ok i'm done...wait almost. i was going to ask you guys if you like this story if you could maybe suggest it to other people? i'm trying to get more views:) and reviews. so if it's not to much trouble could you maybe do that:) thanks. (i don't wanna sound needy or anything but it would mean a lot:))**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! they make my day like you don't even know:) so thank you guys so so much:) i love hearing your thoughts and opinions about my story:) so thank you guys again! you're awesome! if you have any ideas for future chapters just review me them:) or PM me:) i'd love to hear them:)**

**ok now that i'm finally done talking i'll see you next chapter:) hopefully that will be soon:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**bye:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! thank you all for coming back:) i am so so sorry again i made you wait so long:/ I don't know how long it will be till next update but i'll do my best:) thank you for all of your kind comments! here's the next chapter please review!**

**Jao(guest): it will come back:) and thank you! **

**Ally(guest): omg seriously:) yah i totally agree thank God for youtube:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

ALLY'S POV:

I stretch my fingers out, feeling a warm figure next to me. I open my eyes to see Austin's soft face in a peaceful sleep, his arm wrapped around me holding me close to him. I smile slightly and snuggle into his side, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. I feel so safe and secure in his arms. I never want to leave. Soon I end up falling back to sleep.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Groggily, I open my eyes. I turn my head from side to side, looking at my surroundings. As I look down, I see Ally all snuggled up next to me. I smile a little as she snores lightly in her sleep. I look down at the chain then back at her. No…couldn't be.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I feel myself awakening from a wonderful dream. Slowly, my eyes open and are met by Austin's brown ones staring down at me. I smile up at him and he smiles back at me.

"you sleep well?" he asks petting my hair. I nod against his chest, finding myself liking this intimacy. He smiles as I close my eyes and allow him to run his fingers through my brown locks.

AUSTIN'S POV:

It feels like the perfect moment with her in my arms. I run my fingers through her soft hair. Everything is just so peaceful. I never want it to end.

I feel her steady breaths against my chest. I can't help but wonder if she feels anything for me. I know I'm starting to feel something for her.

"So where to today" I whisper in her ear. She opens her eyes and props herself up on one arm. Needless to say I'm a little disappointed that she moved.

"I don't know I was thinking maybe we could head downtown" She says. I nod and roll on my side to face her.

"Hey Als could I ask you what this is all about…you know the traveling to all these random places." She bites her bottom lip.

"Austin…could you just respect that I don't want to tell you" I sigh as I look at the chain around her neck. I reach forward to grab it but she swats my hand away and get's up quickly, walking over to the back pack. I sit up.

"sorry" I say. She turns around, finally making eye contact with me.

"Just... don't touch it ok" she says in a way that could remind one of a doe; timid, Skittish, yet calm. I nod my head in defeat. She gives a half smile and we sit and stand in awkward silence.

* * *

We walk side by side quietly down the streets of Tampa.

Ally's been a little resistant with me ever since this morning. I've got to break down her walls again. Just then I get an idea.

"Hey Ally" I say. She turns her head to look at me, her big brown eyes putting me in a trance.

"what do you say we take a break from…" I lead on. She simply rolls her eyes and gives me her not-falling-for-it look. I sigh with a chuckle.

"whatever this is…and just have some fun" she smiles at me and we gaze into each other's eyes for a long while until she opens her mouth again to speak.

"what do you have in mind" she asks.

"Well if I remember correctly there's an amusement park not too far from here" I say. She cocks her head at my mention of the word 'remember'.

"ok" she says with a small smile and I can tell she's starting to come back out of her shell again.

"yes!" I exclaim happily. I smile and instinctively grab her hand, swinging it happily as we walk. I see a look of fear cross her face and she pulls her hand away from mine. I look at her and she gives me an apologetic look before looking down at the grond. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly as the air becomes silent again.

ALLY'S POV:

When Austin grabbed my hand I began to get scared. Memories of Dallas kept running through my head. I was afraid. I was indeed falling. And that was just it…I was afraid to fall.

* * *

"no! Austin I am not going on that thing" I shriek, trying to pull him in the opposite direction. He only tightens his grip on my arm even more.

"come on please, it'll be fun" he begs me, smiling. I sigh and look at the humungus roller coaster in front of us and swallow.

"come on Ally everything will be fine" he says, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I sigh again.

"fine" I say, giving in.

"yes! Come on" he exclaims, yanking me towards the line and we stand in it, awaiting our turn to ride.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"buckle…and have a good ride" the worker says not so enthusiastically. I smile from ear to ear as the ride takes off up the steep track. I love adrenalin so this is right up my ally.

"Austin" she says as we start to reach the top. I turn my head.

"yeah"

"If we die…I'm blaming you" she says. I chuckle.

"your not gonna die" I say with a slight chuckle.

"oh yah...watch me" she says. I raise an eye brow.

"so you're saying you want to die"

"no I'm just saying we may-" I don't hear anything but screams after that. I throw my hands up as the cart falls rapidly down the tracks. Ally lets out a yelp and clings to me with all her might. I laugh as she keeps a death grip to my abdomen. I simply wrap my arms around her calmly.

* * *

"you were so scared" I say in the middle of a fit of laughter. She rolls her eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was not" she says defensively. I just look at her.

"ok maybe just a little" she mumbles. I smirk.

"good thing you had a brave hunk like me to protect you"I say smugly. She shoves me playfully.

"Don't get cocky on me" She says. I smile, still laughing slightly.

* * *

ALLYS POV:

We went on many more nerve racking roller coasters, mostly ones that he dragged me on. The whole day I hadn't even thought about finding _him_. I had been having so much fun with Austin it just kind of left my mind. In fact throughout this little journey, I had become less and less motivated to find my perfect match. I'm not really sure why that is but… I don't know I'm complicating my brain.

"I had fun with you today" he says softly, looking at me with loving eyes.

"Yeah me too" I say. I smile again.

"so I'm guessing you didn't get a lot accomplished today" he says eyeing me closely, not so discretely trying to pry it out of me. He acts like he knows something… What does this boy know.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"well no" she says. "But… it doesn't matter…this was more fun" she says with a smile. I smile too. Then she does something I don't expect. I feel her fingers wrap around mine. I look down at our waffled hands and smile. She smiles up at me and that's the moment I knew... she was the one for me.

**A/N: so i hope it was worth the wait;) thank you so much for reading:) hopefully i'll be back soon but no promises. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! ok sorry this chapter is pretty short but i wanted to update quicker for you guys:) also this being short will most likely help with a quicker update in the future:) so without further ado i hope you like it and please review:)**

**Guest: well thank you so so much for giving me a chance:) it means a lot:) and i updated quicker than usual this time so i'll try ti keep it up for you:) thanks again! **

**meewantauslly(guest): ok...you have NOOOO idea how much that means to me:) thank you so so much! you are awesome!**

**Guest: hmmmmm:) my lips are sealed for now:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I am awoken by the small snores coming from Ally. I chuckle a little as she does so. Yesterday had been fun. My hand still tingled from when she had held it. I smile as I remember the moment.

I look over to the peaceful Ally lying on the ground beside me. She's so beautiful. I just wanted her to be mine.

"why are you staring at me" she asks shyly. I snap out of my trance.

"what oh I was just uh..nothing" I mutter turning bright red. She smirks.

"were you staring at me" she asks. I go even reader.

"what? No….no IIII.. was just-" she chuckles.

"Austin your turning bright red" she says. I just look down as my face continues to burn.

"hey" she says softly, smiling as she places a finger under my chin tilting my head up.

"it's kinda cute" she says. I blush again, smiling sheepishly. She smiles in the same manner and sits up.

"Austin" she says.

"yeah" I say looking up at her, my arms folded over my chest.

"what would you think about going to Canada" my eyes widen a bit.

"what" I say with a slight chuckle.

"well I kinda just want to you know get away from this" she says gesturing to the air around her. I raise an eye brow. She sighs.

"like…I just want to go somewhere…._else_" she says. I nod my head.

"I think I get it…to Canada we go" I say. She smiles at me and She goes in the backpack to look for her passport.

**A/N: so i hope you like it even though it was short:) i think i have a better idea of where i am going with this now so i hope you will keep reading:) thank you again for all of your kind comments and favorites/follows:) love you all! bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this chapter is going to be a bit unrealistic regarding the plane ticket thing but just bare with me please:) and thank you all again you are awesome! please review!**

**Guest: thank you!:) you'll see where it's going...when we get there...wow that sounded better in my headXD **

**AM guest: thank you so so much that means so much to me honestly:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, SKIDDLES OR CANADA! **

AUSTIN'S POV:

"thank you" Ally says with a smile as the lady behind the desk allows us to pass. I smile, looking down at her.

"what" she asks, still smiling.

"you're just so…you I don't know" I say giddily. She smiles, her cheeks turning a mild shade of pink, which I take definite notice of.

"um…thanks I think" she says cutely. I smile.

* * *

I watch her as she taps her foot to the rhythm of the music coming from her black ear buds. Uhg she's just so perfect. It's killing me that I can't make a move.

"pst Ally" I say tapping her on the shoulder. She looks at me, smiling as our eyes meet. She takes out one bud.

"yeah" she says. I chuckle a bit.

"kinda being shunned over here" I say in a joking manor. She blushes a bit.

"Oh sorry" she hands me an ear bud. I smile and put it in my ear.

The lack of length on the cord forces our faces to a close proximity. Needless to say the feeling is exhilarating.

I look at her dreamily and smile. She smiles back then diverts her gaze. I however keep my eyes on her. I start to lean in. She turns her head and notices my action, starting to lean in as well then just as our lips were about to meet-

"flight 19 to Canada is now boarding"

I awkwardly pull back, not looking her directly in the eye; I can still see her blush though. We both stand up and walk to the plane.  
_

ALLY'S POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. Austin tired to kiss me. HEEEEE tried to kiss MEEEE. Ah! I know I probably sound really stupid right now but come on. My crush just tried to kiss me. Yes…I do have a small crush in him. He's jut so…him I don't know. He's the only one that makes me feel special.

We are now boarding the plane. I don't know if I even want to do this anymore. I mean what's the point in trying to find _him_ when I feel like_ him_ is right next to me. I don't know. I just don't know anymore.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Why can't she see that it's me? I mean it's hanging right around my neck. What does she want me to do shove it in her face?! At the same time what if it's not me? like what if it's not the same shape? Ah that's just this stupid doubt again. I hate it but it's true. Just as God is about to give you something wonderful the devil tries to hold you back with doubt…

* * *

-on the plane-

ALLY'S POV:

"do you have any skiddles" Austin asks me out of the blue. I giggle a bit.

"um no" I say.

"shame" he says. I laugh.

"why do you want skiddles"I ask him.

"cause skiddles are delicious. He says in a 'duh' manor. I laugh again.

"that they are"

* * *

A loud ding pulls me out of my sleep. My eyes jolt open and I remove my head from Austin's shoulder causing his head to fall on mine.

Realizing what is going on, i tap him on his shoulder.

"Austin….Austin" I repeat louder.

"what huh what is the plane crashing" he says frantically. I giggle.

"no silly we're just landing calm down" relief washes over his face.

"oh" he says. I giggle again and he smiles at me.

"I like it when you laugh" he says in a dream state. I smile a little and our eyes lock. We stay like that for a while then both blush and pull our eyes away.

* * *

As we step out of the plane a chill hits my body.

"woah it's cold" I say rubbing my arms swiftly. He smirks and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"better?" he says with a wink" I roll my eyes, ignoring the sparks rushing about my body.

"thanks" I say sarcastically.

"no problem" he says ignoring my sarcasm. I laugh.

"wanna go get something to eat" I ask looking up at him.

"sure" he says. I start to walk but his arms are still around my shoulders.

"um Austin… I'm gonna need yo to let go" I say. He blushes.

"oh…sorry" I giggle as he releases his hands and we walk into the air port.

**A/N: so what did you think:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! i am so so sorry for the long wait:[ i wrote this on thursday but then my internet was down and i just got it back yay!(it was like not living without it...) so here i am i hope you like this chapter thank you guys again:)**

**AM: haha thanks! and ya they do keep blushing a lot:) oh and tell beaver i hope she feels better:)**

**Guest: aw thanks!:) and right now:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

AUSTIN'S POV:

"ok so I know you don't want to tell me what this whole trip is about but-"

"Austin! can't you just respect that I don't want to tell you" She snaps.

"but Als I-" she cuts me off making a zipping sound with her lips.

"no really I- "

"A bu bu bu!" I roll my eyes and look down. Really I could end this adventure right now.

"sorry mom" I tease. She fake glares at me and I laugh. We are silent for a while until my eyes land on her fries.

"hey could I have some" I say reaching forward for her fries. She swats my hand away and I fake hurt, rubbing circles on the top of my hand.

"ow…gee someone's a bit feisty today" I say. She rolls her eyes again and eats one of the golden sticks. Man she's easily irritated. I think it's her time of the month.

* * *

I stroll along the path way humming to myself. Every so often I see her look at me with an agitated expression. I ignore it and continue on with my song. Again her annoyed eyes meet the corners of mine.

"would you please stop that!" she explodes after a long two minutes. Yep… defiantly her time of the month.

"sorry" I mumble. She rolls her eyes again. I sigh. Gonna be a long week.

"hey are you getting hungry it's almost dark out" I say to the sound of my grumbling stomach. She nods.

"sure" she says emotionless. I smirk and nudge her lightly. She just looks at me.

"I'm gonna make your smile come back…you know I am" I say. Still she looks annoyed.

"you know you wanna smile…" I coo. "come on…." Finally I see her lips curve up a bit.

"There it is! Ha! Point Austin" I say. She tries to roll her eyes but instead ends up giggling. I sigh happily and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"God I love you" I say absentmindedly. She looks up at me taken back a bit. My eyes widen. Crap did I just say that out loud.

"uhmm I mean uh like a friend" I cover up. She looks into my eyes for a bit then responds.

"oh" she says looking away from me. Nice going Austin….just nice. There is a long awkward silence until I see a building up ahead.

"hey wanna eat at that place" I say trying to change the subject. I point to a small diner in the distance. She follows my eyes and nods.

"sure" she says. Just then I realize my arm is still around her shoulder. She doesn't say anything so I decide to keep it there. It felt at home, holding her close.

ALLY'S POV:

I still can't get my mind off that kiss….or almost kiss that is. He hasn't said anything about it yet but I sure wish he would. I loved that feeling of his perfect face so close to mine. If only that stupid intercom hadn't existed.

* * *

The bell perched on the top of the door rattles as I open it, walking into the cozy diner. Behind the front desk sits a kind looking woman, who looks to be in her mid fifties. She smiles at us as we enter.

"hello table for two?" she asks with a smile. We nod and she leads us to a table.

As I slide into the rubber booth, she hands us menus. I sigh as I flip through the pages. All of a sudden I spot something from the corner of my eye. I squint and look over to the right. I gasp a bit as I realize who it is.

"Ethan?!" I exclaim happily, smiling widely.

**A/N: so i hope you liked it:) sorry it was a bit short but i wanted to leave you on a cliffy:) (lol i'm so evil) but yah so Ethan what?! who do you think he is? what's his deal? let me know what you think! and uhhhhggggg Kira's back in Beach clubs and BFFs! i thought we got rid of her! and Austin wanted a hug omg NO JUST NOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
